


Comforting Levi

by Akaashi_Hatake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Deaths, Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaashi_Hatake/pseuds/Akaashi_Hatake
Summary: A Levi x Reader one-shot. 
You arrive just after Levi has defeated the abnormal who has taken the lives of his only two friends, Farlan, and Isabel. You see him in a helpless state and try to comfort him. The crazy thing? He thinks of you as his saviour.(Based on 'imagine comforting Levi after he loses his friends' concept)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o  
> So this is the same fanfiction I've posted on fanfiction.net. Which would explain if you've seen it before.

You were one of the soldiers with captain Erwin and you arrived at the abnormal only to find it in pieces on the ground and Levi collapsed, covered in blood, wide-eyed and trembling. 

You quickly slid off your horse and threw the reins at the closet person you could and ran over to Levi. You froze in your tracks as you fully saw the extent of the scene in front of you for the first time. 

Isabel and Farlan were dead…Amongst others...

You chocked back tears. You were good friends with Isabel, you would joke around and get unto mischief together.

 

You scurried the rest of the way over to Levi. Tripping on bodies and the loose rocks underfoot. You landed on your knees in front of him.

“Levi,” You began. He slowly lifted his head and looked at You, “I’m sorry…” You put your hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off and violently stood up and turned around.

You stood up and looked up into his eyes. He was staring off into the distance. Through the rain and blood you could see he was crying. You used the back of your hand to caress his face. To your surprise he turned back around to you and placed his hands on your shoulders.

 

You looked out the corner of your eye and saw Erwin with a shadowed look on his face. Guess it wasn’t easy for him to see the situation unfolding in front of him.

 

“Shh, Levi.” 

He gripped your shoulders tighter. You felt a warm liquid flow down onto your face. You looked up and Levi’s eyes were screwed closed. He was bawling his eyes out.

You grabbed his shoulders and dragged him down to your height. He opened his eyes at your sudden rough act and your eyes then met.

You weakly smiled at him.

“You’ve not lost  _everything…_ ” You whispered to him

“I might as well have.” His voice was barely a whisper, as cold as ever but soft and lacking the usual attitude he has.

“Don’t be so stupid!” You shout at him, “You still have a life on the surface. You have us. You have memories of them.  _You_ can still make something out of your life Levi!” You were starting to get desperate. Levi was  _never_ like this. He was starting to scare you.

 

Suddenly he pushed away from you and took off his clock and 3DM gear before looking up at the sky. 

The rain started to wash some of the blood off of his face. He noticed and started furiously scrubbing at his skin with his hands. You took a cloth out of your pocket and walked up to him. 

Cupping his chin in your hand; you reached up and started carefully massaging the blood and dirt from his skin. As you were doing so he ran a hand through your hair. Your eyes met again and he smiled weakly. 

“I guess someone somewhere will always care about me?”

You mumbled in response, “We’ll all catch a cold if we’re out here much longer.” You avoided his gaze as you stepped back. 

“Gather your stuff and let’s go.”

 

***

 

The rain had stopped and it was a clear, bright night. You were walking around on top of the building thinking about the days events when you saw movement up ahead.

As you approached you saw it was Levi. Fancy seeing him again.

You go over to him and sit down next to him.

You sat there in silence for a while. Both of you staring up at the sky.

“Isabel loved to sit out here late at night.” You said

“And Farlan loved to gaze out into the forest and wonder what’s out there.” He replied. He seemed pretty ‘normal’ again.

You dared to glance over at him. And you dared to ask him how he was feeling.

“Like shit. But I can’t look back. They’re gone and there’s nothing I can do now…”

You rested your head on his shoulder, “You have to realise that they both lived amazing lives because of you and what you did for them.”

You could feel him looking down at you. He was silent for a while before replying.

“I know you’re right, brat but it’s not that simple.”

“Nothing’s that simple.” You blurt out without thinking

He shifts his weight and you look at him. He’s got a different look on his face. Kinda like shock. 

“I…I’m sorry.” You start, “That was uncalled for.” You started to get up to leave but he yanks you back down. You end up collapsed half in his lap, half sprawled on the bricks.

You stare at each other for a moment then you realise he’s still got a hold of you. 

You blink and he pulls you closer so you're completely sitting on his lap now. He lowers his head to yours, hesitates but closes his eyes and leans down and kisses you softly on the lips. The kiss took you by surprise. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back. This time you kissed you felt his tongue dance around in your mouth. Eventually you pulled away from each other and flopped onto our backs and stared up at the stars into the night sky.

Levi broke the silence and said, “As long as you’re there to back me up, I have a life to live.”

It took you a moment to realise just what he meant but when you did you smiled and snuggled up to him as a cool breeze started tugging at your jacket. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please, check out the works I have on fanfiction.net  
> My name is Ace of Aids


End file.
